Siblings - love and hate
by CaseyJr
Summary: Just some scenes that came up in my mind... Nora/Eric/Godric.


_Hello, I've never written a True Blood story and honestly, I just watched season 5 & 6 :). I like Nora and Eric's relationship and some scenes came up in my mind. Maybe some of you are interested reading them...Here you go:_

_xxxxxxxx_

_"Let me take you to my father. He can heal you"_

_"Can he fully though?" Nora didn't believe that anyone could heal her at this point. She would die and she had made peace with it, " I would not want to live like this."_

_"You will live fully. And forever. I promise." There was something about that young woman that attracted Eric. It was the first time in his long "life" that he could imagine living it not only side by side with his father but with a sister too._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"Why did I ask my father to turn you into a vampire?" Eric screamed madly when he entered their current house.

"Don't be so dramatic. Nobody saw us and he's our father not just yours," Nora rolled her eyes and took of her shoes and ran to her father who was reading a book. Although she was a grown woman, her movements looked like those of an excited child when she sat down in front of her father who immediately smiled down at his new daughter.

"Father. It was amazing. We…"

"It was NOT amazing," Eric screamed loudly and walked up and down. "YOU!" he pointed at her, "You're going to be the death of us!"

Godric looked at his two children with a soft smile. Somehow he had not expected Eric to be that annoyed by Nora. In the end it had been Eric who wanted him to turn her into a vampire. "What happened, children?" he finally intervened when Nora and Eric seemed to give each other a death glare battle. These two could fight like champions.

"I just…well…they all smelled fucking amazing, father and I just…" Nora tried to explain. She knew that her brother was right. She had lost control but there was no way that she would admit that.

"You aren't in control of your own actions. That's why I told you that you should stay inside for a bit longer but no, know-it-all-Nora thinks that she can handle the smell of human blood and not nibble at everyone."

"What is so bad about it? We're vampires. No one can hurt us, so…", Nora stopped talking when Eric rushed forward and held her face between his hands while looking down madly at her.

"You stay inside for the whole next week!" Eric said madly to her while she pushed his hands away.  
"You are not my father and even if you were I'd…"

"I agree with Eric," Godric said loudly and went through Nora's hair again. It was different having a daughter from having a son. He loved them both very much but Nora was definitely harder to handle than Eric.

"What? Nooooo. That's not fair," Nora looked up at Godric and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Please. I'm not a baby, I…"

"Yes, you are. You may not have been when you were human but now you're a baby vampire," Eric answered madly. He knew what was about to come. It happened almost every day and somehow he even enjoyed it. He had to admit that teasing his sister was something he could imagine doing forever. She just always reacted the same way although she didn't stand a chance against the much older vampire. Seeing her frustration just made him happier. When Nora lunged forward at him, her sharp teeth showing aggressively, he smirked. He was surprised that she managed kicking him harder than expected but nevertheless she didn't stand a chance. In the end he was sitting on top of her while she lay on her stomach and screamed madly, "Get off of me."

"Do you give up?" Nora was a fighter by nature. She would never give up, something that Godric and Eric loved about her.

"Eric," Godric just said and Eric finally got off of her. Without warning Nora suddenly kicked him hard between his legs and smirked down when he fell to the ground with a pained face. "I guess you didn't expect that, brother?"

Godric rolled his eyes and just left the room. When he came back half an hour, Eric was sitting on the couch with a satisfied look on his face but a bump on his forehead while Nora was sitting in a corner looking more beaten up and mad. He could tell that she tried to suppress the tears that wanted to come out of pure frustration because of the situation. She hated being weaker and treated like a baby.

"Are you two done now?" Godric asked with a soft voice.

"Yes father," Eric answered feeling a little bit guilty. But just a little bit.

"And you?"

Nora first didn't say anything but then nodded, "Yes father."

"Good, the sun is coming up. Let's go sleeping," he helped Nora getting up and could tell that she was a bit in pain from her brother's treatment.

xxxxxxxxxx Some months later xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really? Werewolves do exist? But how?" Nora looked at Eric with big excited eyes. "This is so fucking amazing. How could I have lived for so long as a human and never encountered a werewolf?"

"Maybe you have but you definitely don't want to now," Eric answered his sister softly while they looked down at a werewolf from a hill. "But don't get us…" It was too late. Nora was already trying to get a better view of the werewolf by running down the hill carefully. Of course she didn't want to be seen but get a closer look of the creature. Unfortunately the werewolf immediately turned his head, looked at her and started running to her with an angry grimace.

"Wooooaaaaw," Nora just said and stumbled backwards. She didn't expect the werewolf to be that fast but she herself was very fast and managed to get out of his way. "You don't really look scary," she teased him and laughed when the werewolf got even madder.

Meanwhile Eric was impressed by his sister's skill who wasn't even aware that the werewolf she was teasing was still a young one. He knew that they would come in packs, so he walked down to get his sister. Suddenly he heard Nora screaming in pain. He was shocked to see the teeth of another way bigger werewolf embedded in Nora's leg. Within a second he was at her side and started to hit the werewolf who didn't let go of Nora's leg. Nora screamed even louder in pain when she fell hard on her head and the teeth got deeper into her leg. Finally the werewolf let go of her and ran away.  
"Nora, look at me," Eric said but all Nora could mumble in pain was "Fucking bastards. I hate werewolves" Her brother picked her up with ease and ran home.

Some days later she woke up in her brother's arms. Obviously she had been out cold from the stupid werewolf accident. She looked down at her leg that was healed again and then felt bad for always getting her family into trouble. It was not like she did it on purpose. She looked at her beautiful brother and cuddled closer.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled ashamed.

"What did I just hear?" Eric asked with closed eyes and pulled her closer.

"Nothing," she smiled at him, slung her arms around him and shrieked when Eric went on top of her with is hands around her face. They looked at each other intensely. She could tell that he had been scared and he could tell that she really felt sorry. There was such a deep connection between the two. Yes, they could fight like champions but both of them knew that they would do anything for each other. When their lips connected for the first time, it felt totally normal. Lust soon took over them and their tongues seemed to have a little fight. It didn't take long that both of them were naked. They stopped for a minute and looked at each other with so much love that a small smile appeared on their faces. "Fuck me!" Nora whispered and screamed in joy when Eric thrust deep into her while holding her hands tightly above her head. Their fangs were showing and it seemed like they were having a little fight of power that Nora lost when Eric went between her legs and started his magic. "Fuck. Stop. That's too…Eric…I can't…" Nora had never experienced such a feeling in her life. She lost control over her whole body while a wave of energy exploded in her stomach. "What. No…", she screamed when the next wave came up as Eric pulled her onto his lap and thrust deep into her. She didn't even have time to process what was happening but bit him in his neck when both of them had another orgasm. They laid in each others' arms for a while, sweaty, exhausted and happy. After a short time, Nora smirked at her big brother and nibbled at his earlobe. She pushed him down – more aggressive than softly – and went between his legs.

A while later, Nora asked in Eric's arms: "Why didn't we have sex earlier?" Eric was still a bit out of space from Nora's blow job and just pulled her tighter to his chest but then answered. "Because you, my sister, are a pain in the ass." He kissed her chin while she rolled her eyes and decided not to give a snippy answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I hope you enjoyed reading it?! I have more ideas in mind but I don't have that much time. Would anyone be interested? So, for now it's a one-shot. I wished Nora was still on the show ;(. _

_Happy 2014!_


End file.
